Mustard Launcher
* * |type = Special|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *35 *50 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|range = |cost = *400 *340 (UP1)|level_required = *17 *27 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance *It is a stock-less rifle with a mustard gas-filled canister and a short muzzle. Under the hand guard comes with the flame lighter. On each side of the canister comes with the skull icon which signifies the dangerous effect that its ammunition entails. When firing, it emits the yellow gas which imposes the affected enemies poison and weakness effect altogether. Strategy It deals above-average damage, good fire rate, high capacity and average mobility. Tips *Use this against group of enemies for best results. *The "Poison" attribute renders the victim vulnerable to counterattacks. *Considering the tied "Poison" and "Weakness" effect, it is useful against heavily-armored enemies. *Don't try to use this in long range, as the enemy will out-range you almost always and that your ammo will be pointelssly wasted in the process. *This can be useful for taking down invisible players *As it is a flamethrower, use it at close range. *In Siege, it is useful against those who are using a ram as a barrier. *Players will notice that this weapon also has a larger range than most flamethrowers. It is best to use a high mobility weapon sure as the dark force saber to get right up next to an enemy, then destroy them with this gun. *Be aware of users with or items, since these things can counter this weapon easily. Counters *Primary weapons can finish its users, but make sure to maintain your distance. *Be careful, for the flame from this weapon could be misleading. You might think you’re not in range to get hit but the range of this weapon is a lot further than you expect to just by looking at the flame. *Do not try to crowd against its users, since he will mow you guys down in no time. *Simply put, if you do not want to suffer from side effects, pair with anything with "Effect Absorber" trait. *Have a rocket jump weapon you could use to get away if the user is nearby. *The Ballistic Shield can seamlessly deflect this weapon's flames, provided you are facing the user. *Use slowing weapons against its users, since its effect will be even worse due to the fact that this weapon's mobility is not too good, being 110. *Shotguns may prevail against this gun at close range, but to be safe just to attack from far range (such as attacking from behind). Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is one of the flamethrower-based weapons in the game featuring "Poison" attribute, the first being the Gas Launcher. *As its name suggests, its canister is filled with mustard gas, which is the prototypical substance of the sulfur-based family of cytotoxic and vesicant chemical warfare agents known as the sulfur mustards, which can form large blisters on exposed skin and in the lungs. *The skull embossed on the canister is very similar to that of the self-destruction kill icon. *It is one of the non-fire-based flamethrower weapons in the game. *If you incinerate someone and they die, they will emit dandelion-colored smoke and disappear. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Flamethrower Category:Poison Category:Weakness Category:Epic